consuming_earths_devouring_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation
Essence Cultivation(Essence & Foundation): Essence Realms are divided into five stages: * Initial --> Mid --> Late --> Peak --> Half-step. Foundational Realms are divided into four stages: * Initial --> Mid --> Late --> Peak At the Foundational Realms, you can breakthrough at any point(Initial through Peak) without restriction. Heavenly Cultivation: Soul Cultivation: Soul Cultivation is divided into five levels and three stages. * Nascent * Auror * ' Astral' * Divine * Immortal It further classify into three different stage: * Initial * Advanced''' '' * '''''Perfect It is also divided into three aspects: Spiritual Sense, Soul Form, and Soul Flame. * Spiritual Sense''' is awareness'' * ''Soul Form is one's soul body'' * ''Soul Flame is the energy source that powers the Spiritual Sense and allows one's Soul Form to maintain itself. The Soul Flame is an essential aspect of Soul Cultivation, as it determines the strength of one's soul, and any damage to it essentially means damage to one's core existence.'' '''''Dao Classification: Daos are individual characteristics of the world and its inner workings. One sees the world's surface with the eye and its inner core with the soul. By comprehending the world's inner workings in its essence, one would be able to draw upon its power to achieve varying effects. Laws were more general, typically indicative of a broad idea. For example, the Law of the Sword, Five Elements, or Yin-Yang. They were also divided into different grades, typically another indication of strength and complexity: ''- Mortal'' * Mortal-Grade indicates a law that's an aspect of a whole but not independent, such as the Sword, Bone, Blood, or Decay. ''- World'' * World-Grade has in abundance and conforms with the natural world, such as Gravity, Five Elements, or Space. '' '''- Imperial'' * Imperial-Grade laws are those that have existed at the initiation of the myriad realms and are the highest level of law one can comprehend, such as Spacetime, Yin-Yang, or Samsara. Each Conceptual Law is determined by five levels and four successes. * '''Nascent * Force * Manifestation * Domain * Sovereign While the four successes are : * Initial Success * Minor Success * Major Success * Perfection Arts Classification: Martial Arts '' Relating to the use of vital energy and the physical body. ''Qi Arts '' Relating to the use of qi/qi-essence/true-essence. ''Soul Arts '' Relating to the use of soul energy, soul form, spiritual sense, or soul flame. Divided into Classes & Six Grades: * ''Internal ** Internal-based refers to self-contained art, typically one that relates to themselves/internal/channeling. An example would be an art that enhances one's physical agility, physical defenses, or senses. * Aura ** Aura-based would use one's vital energy to create an aura/domain to affect or enhance one's abilities/affect your opponents. * Manifestation ** Manifestation-based is to manifest your attacks or defenses into a solid construct, either Vital, Qi, or Soul-related. '' * 'World' ** ''World-based is attacks that are on a grand scale, typically affecting a greater area * Divine ** Divine-based arts are unique arts with miraculous effects that are outside of standard means, typically forbidden and requires a cost to be used. Each category further divided into four grades: * Low * Standard * Superior * Pinnacle Master Level of each specific art is determined by four stages of success: * Initial Mastery * Minor Mastery * Major Mastery * Perfection.